Batman: Incorruptible
''Batman: Incorruptible ''is an American action/adventure superhero-mystery comic book limited series based on the Batman comics by DC Comics, being published by DC Comics on TBD 20??. Synopsis Set during in the early 2010s, young wealthy but delusional billionaire Bruce Wayne, whom after his parents was shot by a two-bit thug when he was seven, seek to remove the corruption elements from his home town, Gotham City as a masked caped crusader know as the Batman. Characters Main * Bruce Wayne/Batman - a wealthy but somewhat delusional billionaire who became a bat-themed vigilante who vow to remove the corruption element from Gotham. Supporting * Alfred Pennyworth - a loyal English butler and Bruce's legal guardian/father-figure who serve the Wayne's family for nearly 20 years. * Commissioner James Gordon - a hardworking police commissioner who one of Batman's allies. * Detective Harvey Bullock - a stubborn police detective who doesn't trust Batman and think he some a complete nut job. * Detective Renee Montoya - a personality police detective TBD * Detective Jack Drake - a personality rookie police detective TBD * Barbara Gordon - a personality high school student and the daughter of James Gordon TBD * Lucius Fox - a personality TBD * Dr. Leslie Thompkins - a personality TBD * Officer Crispus Allen - a personality police officer TBD * Vicki Vale - a personality news reporter * Lieutenant Sarah Essen - a ambitious police lieutenant who's doesn't get along with Harvey and has a sibling-like bond with James. Antagonists * Joker - a mysterious yet sociopathic clown-themed psychopath who see himself as Batman's arch-enemy and believe that the world is nothing but a huge joke. * Carmine Falcone - one of Gotham's most powerful crime bosses who TBD ** Alberto Falcone - the son of Carmine Falcone where he was train and tough to continues his father's legacy, but often want to be his own person. * Rupert Throne - an fellow crime boss who formed a rivalry with Carmine Falcone and often see Batman as annoyance. * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask - a brutal and ruthless crime boss who wear a black mask and seek to rule Gotham's criminal underworld with a ruthless iron fist. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin - a fellow crime boss and the son of the Cobblepot family, a rival to the Waynes, who run the Iceberg Lounge, a nightclub which he use it to hide his criminal activities. * Selina Kaye/Catwoman - a rather flirtatious jewel thief and a old childhood friend of Bruce who also enamored with Batman, as well. * Professor Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - a fear-obsession psychologist who able to weaponize fear where he create a fear toxic which causing his victims to hallucinate of what they fear the most. * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - a expert sniper assassin who often claim that he never mess a target and often get the job done by getting his hands dirty. * Dr. Karl Helfern - a mad scientist who TBD * Salvatore "Sal" Maroni - another crime boss TBD * Harvey Dent/Two-Face - a former district attorney who get half of his face by Sal Maroni where he also suffer from a split personality disorder in the form of an murderous madman who often flip his coin. * Joe Chill '''- a two-bit thug who is responsible for the murdering of Thomas and Martha Wayne, whom was hired by Lew Moxon. * '''Lex Moxon - a crime boss who's responsible of hiring Joe Chill to shot both Thomas and Martha Wayne and causing Batman's existence. Issues # First Night - # Wanted - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Sequels Following the success of Batman: Incorruptible, the series gain three sequels, Batman: Risen, ''Batman and Robin: Dynamic Duo'' and ???. Spin-off Due to the success of Batman: Incorruptible, the series gain only an few spin-off series, such as, Superman: Heroism, Wonder Woman: Legends, Justice League: United and Legion of Super-Heroes: Legacy. Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Batman Category:Mystery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero comics